First times
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Serie of one-shots about each AnR ship's first time. Warning: Yuri smut.
1. TokaHaru

**Hi there! I'm starting a new serie of AnR oneshots, this time about each ships' first time! In the canon universe. Let's begin with the main one, TokaHaru. I hope you'll enjoy! ^^**

 **Warning: Graphic sexual scene between two girls.**

* * *

"Are you...are you sure you want to do this, Haru?"

Tokaku was currently lying in the futon she was sharing with Haru, in the house they were living it since the end of Class Black. Following her question, a soft smile appeared on Haru's lips as she gazed at Tokaku with a warm expression.

"Haru wouldn't have propose it if she wasn't sure. The real question is, do Tokaku also wants to do it?"

The blue haired girl felt her heart racing. Of course she wanted! But, she wasn't able to say it out loud. She never thought about those kind of things before, and she wasn't sure if she was really worthy of Haru, after what she did to her, after she had _shot_ her. But Haru never expressed any grudge against her after this incident and even asked her to go out with her. So maybe Tokaku could have some faith and allow herself to her desire.

"I...if it's what Haru wants, then it's also what I want." Tokaku simply answered. "After all, you are my queen."

Despite Haru's usual innocent expression, Tokaku could see some severity in her eyes.

"Tokaku...Haru only wants to do it if you want to do it too. Haru wants to hear you say it."

As she said that, she approached from the blue haired girl, enough that their bodies were now touching. Tokaku had no other choice then answering the question once and for all.

"Haru...I want you. If you are ok with me, then yes, I want to have sex with you!"

Tokaku immediatly became embarrased by her choice of words. Haru giggled a little, with a gentle and amused laugh.

"You're cute." Haru said.

"Uh? What...what are you saying? I am...I am not cute at all...you are the who's cute."

Suddenly, Haru sat, to then remove her pajama top. The sight of her girlfriend's bare breasts made Tokaku blushed. It wasn't the first time she saw them, but the situation was different. With a soft expression, Haru slightly touched some of her scars.

"There's really with you...that Haru feel at ease to show them." she began to say, before she touched a scar near her heart that had been made by a gunshot. "This one especially, Haru doesn't want anyone else then Tokaku to see it."

The blue haired girl felt some guiltiness when she remembered that she was the one who was behind this scar. But once again, Haru didn't seem mad. The latter was expressing herself in such a soft and kind way, Tokaku almost feel bad to receive such kindness. Haru was truly a forgiving person.

Haru suddenly climbed on top of Tokaku and slipped her hand under her t-shit.

"Tokaku, raise you arms." Haru sweetly ordered.

The blue haired girl didn't protest and immediately raised her arms. Haru then proceeded to remove her top, leaving her shirtless. Tokaku was far from being a prude person, and it wasn't the first time Haru saw her naked. But knowing what was about to happen, she couldn't help but feeling shy.

She then wondered...how are they going to do it? She had no idea. She had some basic sexual education, but all of them were about the reproduction between a manand a woman. She knew sex could have another purpose than reproduction, that it was a way to get closer to the one you love. Still, she was really clueless about how two girls were supposed to do it.

"Haru...do you know...how to do it?"

A sly smile appeared on Haru's lips. Tokaku then see an expression on her lover's face she had never seen before. Her eyes...were expressing what seemed to be...some kind of excitement? No, it was more then that. There was lust in Haru's eyes. The red-pinkish haired girl leaned on her and stole her a brief kiss, which made for a slight moment their breasts touched each others. Tokaku felt a strange jolt browsing in all her body, and a warm sensation.

"You're all red. Haru is glad to see you liked it. Hey, Tokaku, do you want to...touch Haru?"

The blue haired girl didn't answer. Her hands began to approach from Haru, but they suddenly stopped and began to shiver. She was afraid that she might hurt Haru. She was such a fragile girl, while in her case she had been trained to kill. Was it really safe for her to touch her that way? As if Haru had understood her torment, she smiled in a conforting way and gently grabbed Tokaku's hands, making them touched her hips. The blue haired girl felt another jolt of excitement when she touched Haru's bare skin. Slowly, her girlfriend leaded her hands towards her chest. With her strength, Tokaku could have easily break free, but she didn't want to. She let Haru guided her hands to the thing she was desiring. On their way, her hands brushed against her scars. Unlike some people could felt about them, Tokaku liked them. They were a part of Haru, and she loved everything about her. When her hands finally reached Haru's breasts, Tokaku felt another jolt and warm, but this time, at one specifict place: her crotch. This sensation amplified when she heard Haru let out a soft moan.

" _What...what am I suppose to do now? Should I...stroke them?_ " she thought.

After some hesitation, Tokaku began to fondle Haru's breasts, while begin careful to not be too rough. It caused Haru to purr with satisfaction. Then, Haru let go of Tokaku's hands and suddenly touched Tokaku's chest. When she felt Haru's hands stroking her breasts, the blue haired girl immediately froze. This sudden touch made her felt a strange sensation, one again on her crouch. It was like it was suddenly wet, which she didn't really understand why. But it was a rather pleasant sensation, so she understood that it was sex related.

"You seem to enjoy yourself, Tokaku. But...Haru is feeling some incomfort...down there. Can you...touch me there?"

It took few seconds for Tokaku to fully understand what was Haru's request. With some hesitation, Tokaku grabbed Haru's hips, slipped her hands under her pajama bottom, and proceeded to remove it, while Haru leaned on her. Since she couldn't see from her current position, Tokaku had to find what she was looking for blindly. The first part she reached was Haru's tight. It seemed to have been enough to make Haru's moan. Tokaku continued to stroke it, still looking for a certain part. She then touched a surface with few hair. Tokaku then knew she was close. She finally found what she was looking for, Haru's sex. She was surprised to discover that it was so wet. From what she experience earlier, it must be a good sign. The blue haired girl began to stroke it with two fingers, encouraged by Haru's light moans of pleasure.

Suddenly, Tokaku felt that her own pajama bottom was being removed. She realized that with was Haru who had pulled it enough to reveal her own sex. While Tokaku still continued to stimulate Haru, she felt a hand slightly stroking her womanhood. This time. it was Tokaku's turn to moan. The blue haired girl was surprised and even slightly embarrassed by how her voice sounded. She continued despite that to stroke Haru's pussy, until she found some kind of bud. As soon as she touched it, Haru let out a loud moan.

"Y-Yes, Tokaku...that's the right spot."

"Uh? What it is?" the blue haired girl asked, as she continued to stroke the bud.

"It's my...clit."

"Ah, so this is a clit. And it's that pleasant when I touch it?"

"Let me...let me show you."

Suddenly, Tokaku felt an intense physical pleasure, like Haru had just press on some kind of magical button that made her feel instant pleasure. She then realized that it must be Haru who was playing with her clit. She was right, it was that pleasant. The blue haired girl let out more and more moans of pleasure, just like Haru, as they continued to mutually stimulate their clit.

Then, Tokaku's fingers slipped inside of Haru's sex. It wasn't on prupose, but it seemed to please Haru greatly. So Tokaku continued to penetrate her pussy with her fingers, while making sure her hand still continue to stroke her clit. Haru moaned even louder and began to shake her hips. Haru's hand on Tokaku's sex began to move faster, which as a result made Tokaku groaned even more. By moving, Haru made their breasts touched, their nipples were brushing each other, making them both even more sexually sensitive.

Tokaku then felt an unknown tension in all the bottom part of her body. It was weird, but at the same time, pleasant. It was like her sex was about to explode, in a good way. Haru suddenly uttered a powerful moan, as she shouted Tokaku's name. The blue haired girl wasn't sure to understand what had happened, but she didn't have the time to think about it, since she also let out a similar moan when she felt the most powerful form of physical pleasure she had never felt. It was like her entire body was hugged by an intense and comforting heat, and her pussy tighten. The sensation remained for few seconds, before disappearing, becoming a feeling of blissfulness and pure happiness.

Haru let herself fall on Tokaku, her head lying on her chest, panting. Tokaku was also trying to catch her breath. The blue haired girl finally understood what had happened. They both reach the climax, which was what happened at the end of sex.

"So this was sex...what an incredible sensation." Tokaku mumbled.

"Uh? You...you never had an orgasm before?"

"No...I never had sex before. Why, you did it before?"

"Of course not, you are my first one. But...Haru might have...touched herself once...multiple times."

"Touch yourself? Like...having sex...with yourself?"

"It's called masturbation. But...Haru doesn't think she'll need to do that anymore."

Before Tokaku could say anything, Haru suddenly kissed her with passion. She then snuggled against Tokaku and closed her eyes, with a blissful smile. This made Tokaku smiled too, happy to have share such a pleasant experience with the girl she loved. She then closed her eyes too, hugged Haru, let out a satisfied sight and slowly fall asleep, comfort by Haru's warm against her body.

* * *

 **One ship done! 6 others to do ^^**

 **What did you think? Don't hesitate to leave a review, or follow/fav if you liked it! Seeya next time :)**

 **Btw Haru is seme and nothing you could say would change my mind xD**


	2. HaruI

**Hi everyone! Here's another smut AnR one-shot, this time it's Pink Pocky! I'd decided that for this series, the order will be from the most canon to the least canon ship. I hope you'll like it ^^**

 **Warning: Graphic sexual scene.**

* * *

"I-Isu...ke..."

It was the only thing that Haruki managed to say between the torrid kisses she was sharing with Isuke. The latter seemed to have completely ignored her and continued to kiss her. But Haruki really wanted to ask something. So with her hands she started to stroke Isuke's back, before she suddenly lowered them to grab Isuke's butt. Her girlfriend suddenly stopped the kiss and let out a slight cry of surprise, while Haruki began to fondle her butt cheek, which this time caused Isuke to utter a moan.

"Haruki!? What...what are you doing?"

"Well, you weren't listening...Ah, nice ass by the way!"

"S-Shut up...! And what have you so important to say that you needed to interrupt what we were doing?"

The redhead suddenly released Isuke's butt.

"Oh, about that...uh...have you...done this before? I mean, did you have sex before?" Haruki asked.

Her girlfriend looked at her with some confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Well, I'm just curious..."

"Does Isuke really look like someone who fucked a lot?"

"No! I mean...not 'a lot', but with maybe some experience..."

Isuke suddenly seemed somewhat offended and looked away, flustered. Haruki feared that she might have said something she shouldn't have.

"You're wrong...Isuke hadn't...do anything like that before. Isuke was waiting...to do it with someone she truly loves." the pink haired girl said as she continued to avoid her girlfriend's eyes.

Definitely, Haruki had made a mistake. She had assumed that Isuke had some experience simply because of the way she looked. And she also understood that Isuke must truly loved since, since she was willing to sleep with her. Another reason why Haruki screwed up.

"Isuke...I'm sorry. You know, me neither...I hadn't done this before."

"I'd figure." Isuke replied.

Haruki sighed. She wasn't sure if Isuke was really mad or not.

"So, are we doing it or no?" Isuke added.

The redhead noticed that her girlfriend was blushing a little, which seemed to be from embarrassment. Haruki smiled softly and gently leaded Isuke on the bed and ended up on top of her. Haruki felt a little bit nervous, and she guessed it was the same for the pink haired girl. Isuke was simply wearing her underwear, while Haruki was in her pajama (a t-shirt and underpants).

"What should I do?" Haruki asked.

"You really need to ask? Gosh, you're such a virgin! Fine, Isuke will show you..."

Haruki refrained herself to reply that she was also a virgin, but she knew it would only pissed off her girlfriend. Isuke strengthen a little, just enough to be able to but her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, revealing her bare breasts. Haruki immediately felt a rush of blood in her cheek, while Isuke laid back.

"Isuke doesn't think she needs to draw you a picture, right?"

Actually, Haruki would have like it. But she was afraid that if she asked another question, Isuke would be mad. So she decided to follow her instinct. Trying to refrain her hands from shaking, Haruki managed to cup Isuke's breasts.

" _Wow, they sure are big, and...soft. What should I do now? Move my hands...like I'm doing a massage?_ "

Following what her guts was telling her, Haruki began to move her hands like she would do if she was doing a massage. It seemed to b the right thing to do since Isuke let out some soft moan, which aroused Haruki and made her felt more confident. She was even enjoying the sight of a more bashful-looking Isuke and felt some pride by being able to bring her pleasure. The redhead then began, while still massaging her chest, to play with her nipples using her thumbs.

"Ha-Haruki...you...you can go down there too."

Haruki had barely heard what Isuke told her, too focus on her girlfriend's boobs. The feeling of touching them with her hands was quite pleasant, and exciting.

"Uh? What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"Don't be such a tease, Isuke wants you...to touch her down there."

It wasn't Haruki's intention to tease her girlfriend, she was sincerely confused about what she was supposed to do next. She then realized what "down there" meant and blushed from anticipation. Haruki then regained her composure and lowered her hands, while slightly stroking Isuke's body, until she reached her hips. Then, delicately, she removed Isuke's panties. She remained still for a moment at the sight of her girlfriend's sex, not so sure about what she should do.

"Don't stare at it like that..." Isuke complained, blushing from embarrassment.

Haruki couldn't help but finding Isuke's reaction cute. But she didn't want to make her uncomfortable either. So she stopped staring too much and began to stroke Isuke's inner thigh, slowly drawing her hand closer to her precious spot. When she reached it she was surprised to discover that it was already wet and slippery. Haruki tried to stroke her crotch, while her fingers were trying to find there way inside of it.

"Ouch!" Isuke suddenly uttered.

The redhead immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at her girlfriend with concern.

"What's wrong, Isuke?"

"What's wrong...is you. You really don't know how to use your fingers properly in such a sensitive place."

"I...I think I'm better with hands, when I cover a more vast area. I lack precision with my fingers." Haruki said apologetically.

"Then, how about...you tried with something else then you fingers...like you tongue."

It took few seconds for Haruki to process what Isuke asked her. When she finally got it, the redhead lose no more time. She gently opened Isuke's legs and kneed between them, before she approached her face from her girlfriend's sex. Haruki explored her womanhood with the tip of her tongue at first, before licking with care each inch of Isuke's pussy. When she heard her girlfriend moaned, Haruki was pleased. She was afraid at first that she would do this wrong again. The redhead felt Isuke's hands pressing again her head and playing with her hair, which was a pleasant sensation. She then focus on Isuke's clit, which resulted in her girlfriend moaning louder, to Haruki's satisfaction.

"Y-Yes, Haruki...it feels good. Don't stop, go faster!"

Encouraged by Isuke and intoxicated by her smell, she began to give quicker lick to her girlfriend's clit, before she rolled her tongue around it and then sucked on it. The pink haired girl let out a cry of pleasure, while nails began to press more into Haruki's scalp. It was a little painful, but the redhead could bear with it.

"H-Haruki, I...I'm gonna come, continue like that, I...I love you!"

Haruki put all her effort to pleasure her girlfriend with her tongue. Suddenly, Isuke uttered a powerful moan, as her pussy leaked even more love juice. Her hips even shivered a little, before the pink haired girl let out a satisfied sight. Haruki that she had succeeded into making her girlfriend reached the climax. Haruki went back on top of Isuke and looked at her. Her girlfriend was breathing heavily, probably trying to catch her breath after her recent orgasm. Her cheeks were red and she was keeping her eyes closed.

"Isuke...you're so cute right now. Was I that good?" Haruki asked with a cocky smile.

The pink haired girl suddenly opened her eyes and gazed at Haruki. The latter could see some embarrassment in her girlfriend's eyes, that was quickly replaced by lust. Not any type of lust, it was...the desire of dominance.

In a split-second, Isuke and Haruki's position were switched. It was now Isuke who was on top, gazing at the redhead with a predatory look and a lustful smile.

"It's Isuke-sama for you. Don't get too full of yourself, Haruki. And Isuke thinks she prefers the top position. It seems more fitting."

Without waiting, Isuke suddenly grabbed Haruki T-shirt and trying to remove it. The redhead offered no resistance and even raised her arms to make it easier for her girlfriend. Isuke finally removed it completely and stared at Haruki's chest. The latter was wearing nothing under her t-shirt so she was completely shirtless now.

"Nice abs." Isuke commented as she lightly stroke Haruki's abdomen, before grabbing her arms. "Same thing for your biceps. Just enough and not too much muscular to my liking."

Isuke then licked her lips. Haruki began to feel nervous. She felt like her girlfriend was about to eat her up. The pink haired girl was acting to shyly not so long ago, but it seemed that her orgasm had awaken her inner sexual beast, that was craving for dominating. Isuke suddenly brushed some of her hair behind her ear, a gesture that Haruki found rather sexy, before cupping on of the redhead's breasts. She then drew her face closer to the other one, enough for Haruki to feel her hot breath against her skin. Then, suddenly, something hot and wet touched her nipple. It was Isuke's tongue. Her girlfriend was licking her nipple, while she was fondling her other breast with her hand. Haruki let out some soft moans, which made Isuke giggled a little. Even if it was only her breasts that were stimulated, Haruki felt a jolt of pleasure in her crotch.

"You're so sensitive. Isuke wonder how you'll react if you're touch down there."

As she said that, the pink haired girl began to gently stroke Haruki's thigh, before her hand suddenly slipped under her underpants.

"Wait, Isuke! You..."

"It's Isuke-sama."

"Right, Isuke-sama...you...you might hurt me...with your nails. They're pretty long."

"Don't worry, unlike a certain redhead, Isuke is skilled with her fingers."

Before Haruki could protest again, she felt a finger sliding on her slit. Haruki let out a slight groan, which seemed to amuse her girlfriend.

"Isuke barely touched you, and you're already moaning ~." she said with a sing-song voice. "And already so wet."

Haruki could feel two fingers stroking her sex, both of them on each side of her clit, without touching it. Sometimes, the fingers were brushing against her clit, but never for too long. Haruki felt like her pussy was on fire and her clit was pulsating due to the stimulation. She uttered a soft moan each time Isuke's fingers brushed her clit, desperate to be touched there more. Her hips even began to shake.

"Do you like that, Haruki?"

"Y-Yes, I like it."

"But you want more, right?"

"Well...yes."

"What do you want exactly?"

"I want...I want you to...play more with my clit."

A sadistic smile suddenly appeared on Isuke's lips.

"Uh? Is that so? If you really want it, you would ask it in a more...desperate way. Isuke wants you to beg for it ~."

Isuke really seemed to be enjoying herself right now.

"I...please, I want you...to touch my clit. I want it so much."

"Better, but not enough."

"Please, touch me clit, I'm begging you! I want to feel your finger on my clit, I can't bear it anymore, please...Isuke-sama."

Isuke smiled with satisfaction and dominance, as she suddenly began to touch Haruki's clit. This simple touch was enough to make the redhead almost screamed on pleasure. The pink haired girl then laid on her, letting her breasts touching hers, before she began to kiss and suck on Haruki's neck. Haruki felt her heart racing from this contact. Her fingers began to move quicker, still stimulating Haruki's clit. The latter moaned even louder, feeling some kind of pressure in all her sex. Then an intense physical pleasure overtook her and her mind felt numb. A powerful moan escape from her mouth and her legs began to shake, and she suddenly felt relaxed and blissful.

"You came quite loudly. Let's hope no one heard that." Isuke mocked.

It took a moment for Haruki to regain enough strength to sit back, face to her girlfriend. She was still breathing heavily due to her recent orgasm.

"Definetly, Isuke is the one who should be one top. Bottom position doesn't suit me."

"Uh? But I liked to be on top too!" Haruki protested.

"Isuke is the most dominant one, stop complaining."

Haruki suddenly looked at Isuke's hand, especially her fingers. She was surprised that she didn't feel her nails at all.

" _Could it be...Isuke touched herself quite often so she's enough skilled to not touch with her nails?_ "

Without thinking, Haruki suddenly grabbed her girlfriend's hand, the one she used to touch her, and suddenly sucked on her finger, tasting her own love juice. When she had finished to clean Isuke's fingers, Haruki kissed her hand and then looked at her girlfriend. Isuke's face was now bright red.

"You were saying?" the redhead said with a cocky smile.

"You...you idiot, stupid hand fetishist!" Isuke exclaimed with embarrassment, before she rolled back in the bed.

Haruki was worried that she might have been to far, until Isuke talked again.

"I guess...we can switched position sometimes." Isuke said weakly.

A soft smile appeared on Haruki's lips.

"Yes, Isuke-sama."

* * *

 **This is a ship with two tops ^^'. Who's best top? Isuke or Haruki?**

 **So, since you know how the order will work, who do you think will be the next ship? In fact, what do you think the order will be?**


	3. ChitaHitsu

**Hi everyone! This time, it's ChitaHitsu first time! Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"Chitaru-san ~." Hitsugi whispered with a husky voice.

Chitaru felt her heart racing. She was in a rather unexpected situation, as well as embarrassing. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, it was somewhat uncomfortable.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Chitaru looked at Hitsugi, who was in front of her, with her knee pressed between the taller girl's legs. It was almost touching Chitaru's crotch. Hitsugi leaned on her with a seductive smile, as she began to gently stroke Chitaru's cheek.

"Kirigaya..."

Sooner today, just before they made a practice of their play for the school festival, Hitsugi had confessed her love to her before kissing her. Since they were too busy with the play, they didn't have the time to talk about it more. They still had some time left before the actual play, so they changed back to their uniform and went to their room. Chitaru was expecting to have a talk, but it seemed that it wasn't what Hitsugi had in mind. As soon as Chitaru sat, the little one made a move way more direct then kissing.

"I love you, Chitaru-san. I love you so much that I can't help but thinking about you...in a sexual way. I want to kiss you, to touch you, to be touched by you...I want to do it with you."

"To do...what?"

"Sex of course."

Chitaru immediately felt a rush of heat in her cheeks. Hitsugi giggled like a child, but despite her usual childish look, Chitaru could feel a more mature vibe coming from her. And she had to admit that the thought of being intimate with Hitsugi was far from being a repulsive thought, but she had never think about it until now.

"You're blushing, how cute. You really are a bashful girl, Chitaru-san."

"S-Stop this, that's embarrassing..."

"Uh? Could it be...you don't want to have sex with me?" Hitsugi asked with a sad expression.

Chitaru suddenly felt bad. She didn't want to hurt Hitsugi. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex, it was her first time...and she wasn't sure of how she felt towards Hitsugi. She was important to her, she liked her, but she wasn't sure if she liked her the same way Hitsugi did. But still, she didn't want to disappoint Hitsugi, and some part of her did want to experience sex with her.

"I...yes...I want it." Chitaru replied.

Hitsugi smiled cheerfully, like a kid who had opened her Christmas gift and discovered that it was what she really expected to receive. Chitaru could help but feeling happy to see Hitsugi that way. She honestly wanted to please her.

Suddenly, Hitsugi dropped the childish act. A smirk full of desire appeared on her lips, well her gaze only showed lust. Despite her appearance, Hitsugi almost looked like an adult with that kind of expression.

She partially removed Chitaru's jacket and then leaned more on her and kissed her softly. Chitaru reached for Hitsugi's cheek and stroke it as they continued to share a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Chitaru felt a hand brushing her thigh, dangerously approaching from her crotch. Chitaru blenched and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugi asked with a concern look.

"Ah, it's just that...I never did this before, not even...touching myself. So I'm nervous."

"Oh, I see. How cute," Hitsugi replied with an amused look. "Well then, I'll show you how to do, while using myself as an example."

After she had said that, Hitsugi straddled Chitaru's lap and wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist. She then undo her shoulder straps, fully exposing her black undershirt. She then gently grabbed Chitaru's hands and put them at each side of her waist.

"You can...touch me...here." Hitsugi said as she pointed her chest.

Chitaru felt her heart skipping a beat. Her hands even began to shiver.

"No need to be so nervous. I may look childish, but I'm not a kid. I'm the same age as you." Hitsugi added with a comforting smile.

Chitaru took a deep breath to calm herself, fully removed her jacket, and then slipped her hands under Hitsugi's undershirt. She brushed the sides of the little one's body, before she finally reached her breasts. She was really flat-chested, she wasn't even wearing a bra, not that Chitaru minded. She could feel Hitsugi's nipples being erected under her thumbs. Chitaru began to play with them, which caused Hitsugi to purr with satisfaction.

"Yes...like that...it's good, Chitaru-san."

Encouraged by Hitsugi's words, Chitaru began to massage her chest. This caused Hitsugi's hips to twitch.

"Is something wrong?" Chitaru asked, worried.

"Ah, no...it's just that...being touched by you make me feel...hot. Especially down there...and I think I'm also wet."

"Uh? Is that...a good thing?"

"Yes, it is. It means that...you make me feel good. Let me show you more..."

Delicately, Hitsugi took Chitaru's hand and guided it towards her crotch. The taller girl didn't make any attempt to stop her. Hitsugi slipped Chitaru's hand under her panties and removed hers. Chitaru froze for a moment. She had never expected not so long ago that she would even touch Hitsugi there, not that it displeased her. She could feel that indeed Hitsugi was wet, really wet.

"It's...it's soaking."

"That's because...Chitaru-san is touching me. Could you please...touch me more?"

Hitsugi put her hands on each of Chitaru's shoulders to maintain herself still. Chitaru started to move her hand between Hitsugi's legs, exploring her pussy. She then found something that felt like a bud and when she touched it, Hitsugi's let out a moan. At first Chitaru was afraid that she might had hurt her, but she then realized that Hitsugi didn't look in pain at all, quite the contrary in fact, she seemed to like that. Chitaru then understood what she had find: Hitsugi's clit. She may not have any experience, Chitaru knew at least what it was and how sensitive it was. The taller girl began to stir her fingers, mainly focusing her attention of Hitsugi's clit, which made the little one moaned once again.

"Y-Yes, Chitaru-san, continue like that...it feels good."

Chitaru began to move her fingers faster, putting all her effort on stimulating the sensitive bud. Hitsugi moaned more and louder, clearly overtook by pleasure. It was kind of weird for Chitaru to witness Hitsugi with that kind of face. The little one was showing such a lustful expression, really unfitting for someone who look so young. Though, it actually made her look older, or rather, her actual age. It made Chitaru felt warmer, especially in her crotch area.

Suddenly, Hitsugi's hips began to shake. She was almost rubbing herself against Chitaru's fingers. Hitsugi's arms wrapped around Chitaru's shoulder and her head rest on her neck.

"Ch-Chitaru-san, I...I'm close...I...I'm coming!"

Hitsugi uttered a powerful moan, and Chitaru felt a faint squirt on her hand. Hitsugi then breathed heavily, like she was trying to catch her breath, and her body was limp, resting against Chitaru. The latter could feel Hitsugi's hot breath against her neck, which made her body feel even more warm. Understanding that Hitsugi had just climax, Chitaru removed her hand from her panties.

"Kirigaya, are you okay? Was it...good?"

"Yes, it was...great," Hitsugi said between two gasps. "Now, it's your turn."

Without warning, Hitsugi began to unbutton Chitaru's shirt, and opened it, revealing her bra.

"K-Kirigaya! I...I'm shy. Those are...my unsightly part..."

"Uh? Not at all. I already told you, I think your breasts are wonderful, I'm envious. Not that I really want to have mine bigger, I rather have those in another way, if you you what I mean."

As she said that, Hitsugi began to fondle Chitaru's breasts. Her hands weren't enough big to cup them, but it didn't stop Hitsugi from playing with them. She eventually slipped her hands under the bra, much to Chitaru's embarrassment. Chitaru began to tease her nipples with a playful expression. She really seemed to be enjoying herself. She then lift the bra and buried her head in Chitaru's breasts, which made the latter even more embarrassed. But all that stimulation sent some jolt of pleasure in her body. Hitsugi then looked at Chitaru, her head still between her boobs, and smile innocently. Chitaru couldn't help put finding her dangerously cute, despite the naughty situation. Then, Hitsugi approached her mouth and licked one of her nipples, before sucking on it. Chitaru let out a slight moan, then froze. She was surprised by own she sounded, and felt some kind of wetness between her legs.

"Are you nipples that sensitive?" Hitsugi asked with an amused smile.

"I...how could I'd know?"

"True. Well then, let's see how sensitive you are down there..."

After she had said that, Hitsugi's tongue traced Chitaru's body until she reached her abdomen. Chitaru shivered a little, since she was a little bit ticklish there. She then began to panic a little when she realized what Hitsugi was about to do.

"W-Wait, Kirigaya-"

Hitsugi gently pushed her and Chitaru ended up lying on her back. She then felt her pants being opened and partially removed, falling down her ankles.

"N-No, that place...is dirty."

"Of course not. There's nothing dirty about Chitaru-san's body. Trust me, it won't hurt. I just want to make you feel good like you did to me."

Chitaru hesitated for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine...but please, be gentle..."

A cheerful smiled appeared on Hitsugi's lips as she knelt on the floor, between Chitaru's legs. Still lying on her back, Chitaru felt like her heart was coming out from her chest so much she was nervous. She began to shake nervously and from embarrassment when she felt her panties being removed. She could feel Hitsugi giving some soft kisses on her tight, before she went for the main course. Chitaru uttered a slight cry when she felt something hot and wet brushing her slit. She then understood that it was Hitsugi's tongue. She felt even more embarrassed to know that Hitsugi had a full view of her womanhood, and was even...licking it.

Hitsugi's movement were slow at first, covering all the area, like she was taking her time to fully savored Chitaru's pussy. The taller girl's breathing became faster. She never experienced something like that before, something so...pleasant. Then, Hitsugi focus her attention on her clit. This time, Chitaru began to moan. This sensation, it felt...great, no, more then that. It felt amazing.

"Ki-Kiri...gaya..." Chitaru whispered between two moans.

Chitaru then felt something pressing against her slit. It felt like...a finger? Yes, it was that, but not just one. There was two fingers trying to find their way inside her. Since she was so wet, they slipped pretty easily in her pussy. Chitaru groaned at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't hurt at all. It was the opposite, it was quite pleasant. Hitsugi began to move back and forth inside her, as she continued to give quick lick on her clit. Then she began to suck on it, which was the coup the grace for Chitaru. An intense pleasure overtook her entire body, taking it source from her sex. A loud moan escape from her mouth, before her mind felt numb. Her body was suddenly relaxed, and she began to pant. She had came.

Chitaru closed her eyes for a brief instant, still dizzy from her recent orgasm. When she opened her eyes, she discovered that Hitsugi was now on top of her, gazing at her with a satisfied smirk and a blissful look, while licking her lips.

"Was it good, Chitaru-san?"

"Yes, it was...it felt amazing." Chitaru replied while panting.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hitsugi said happily, before she glanced at the clock. "Oh, we should prepare for the play and clean up a little."

* * *

After they quickly wash themselves a little and put their clothes back, Chitaru and Hitsugi exited their dorm room, heading for the auditorium. Suddenly, Hitsugi stopped walking and turned back to face Chitaru.

"Ah, Chitaru-san, I...I forgot my teddy bear."

"Oh...do you really need it?"

"Not really, but...I'm nervous for the play. Holding it help me to calm down."

"I see. Do you want that we go back to pick it up? We're still near the dormitory..."

"Well, I'm not sure we have time...I'm suppose to be there sooner to practice some parts with Hanabusa-san. Unless...you could go retrieve it for me? I left it in my suitcase under my bed."

"Of course. See you later then..."

But before she could walk away, Hitsugi grabbed her hand. She then looked a Chitaru with what seemed to be a sad expression, and then smiled softly.

"Chitaru-san...thanks. See you later."

"Uh? Yeah, sure...I'll try to make it quick."

Chitaru went back to their dorm room. She was a little bit confused about why Hitsugi looked so sad, even almost apologetic.

" _Maybe she felt bad to make me go back?_ "

Chitaru looked under Hitsugi's bed and found the suitcase. She couldn't help but thinking about what happened between them. She couldn't deny that she liked it.

" _Maybe...yes...I must like her too...romantically._ "

This realization only made Chitaru more determined to find Angel Trumpet, so she could leave Class Black, possibly with Hitsugi. Then maybe they could developed their relationship in a more stable and healthy environment.

" _After the play...I'll tell her how I feel._ "

Chitaru took the suitcase and opened it. She searched in it a little, and finally got her hand on the teddy bear. She then rose up, ready to go join Hitsugi. But suddenly, she felt that something was odd with the plushie. There was something hard inside. Confused, Chitaru flipped the teddy bear and discovered that there was a zipper in its back. Did Hitsugi put something inside? Chitaru unzipped it and checked inside. The object she touched had a shape that was far from being comforting. Worried, she took it, and discovered with despair was it was.

A gun filled with poison.

* * *

 **So this was me, trying desperately to work with the weird pacing of chapters 24 and 25 of the manga, while still considering Koakuma no Riddle 1 as canon (which means...Yuri was watching them).**

 **So yeah, that one was pretty bittersweet. Sorry if it gave you some bad feel. But don't worry, the next two will be more cute and fluff. Seeya next time ^^**


	4. SumiBanba

**Hi everyone! Here's the fourth first time's one-shot, and this time it's about SumiBanba! I hope you'll enjoy ^^**

* * *

The day Sumireko had been waiting for so long had finally arrived. Lying in her bed there was Mahiru, wearing her black bathrobe. Sumireko was fighting against her urge to just open her robe, knowing that Mahiru was entirely naked under it. The thought of the girl she loved's bare body was enough to send a jolt pleasure in her crotch area, followed by a certain wetness. As Sumireko was straddling her, Mahiru's began to shiver.

"S-Sumireko...san, I...I'm scared."

Of course she was. After all, it took Mahiru a while before she felt at ease to kiss Sumireko, even hand holding was a big step in their relationship for the silver haired girl. So it was obvious that sex would frighten Mahiru, but it still had been a choice. For each couple's steps, Sumireko had let Mahiru be the one who initiated it. This is why the first time they hold hands or kiss, it was Mahiru who did it first. Sumireko knew how much her girlfriend was shy and nervous, and she didn't want to make her do something that would make her uncomfortable. Despite her rather strong lusting desire towards Mahiru, Sumireko had been able to be patient, for her girlfriend's sake, as well as an investment for her future pleasure. Let's see that rushing Mahiru into something she didn't want will only make Sumireko lose her, which was far from being what the heiress wanted.

"What is wrong, Mahiru-san?" Sumireko gently asked. "If you do not want to do it anymore, we can stop..."

"N-No! That's...that's not it...I want to do it. But...you on top of my afraid me."

"Is that so? Then, how about you go on top of me then...?"

"N-Neither...it would be too embarrassing."

Sumireko sighed a little, and then smiled. It was getting more complicated then she had expected, but she wasn't the type of girl to give up only because it was harder. Sumireko laid next to her girlfriend, both lying on their side, facing each other. The heiress smiled kindly to Mahiru, as she began to gently stroke her silver hair.

"How about we start with something softer? Like a kiss for example," Sumireko proposed.

Mahiru positively nod her head. Sumireko was glad to see that her body had stop shivering. Her girlfriend then slowly approached her, or rather, from Sumireko's face, with a nervous expression. Their lips finally touched and Mahiru gave her a soft and chaste kiss. Sumireko felt her heart racing from this contact. After few seconds, she lightly pushed her tongue against Mahiru's lips, wordlessly asking if she could French kiss her. Mahiru replied by slightly opening her mouth, allowing Sumireko's tongue inside. In the most sweet way she could, Sumireko shared a tender kiss with her girlfriend, playing with her tongue with hers. Eventually they broke the kiss and gazed at each other.

"I want to kiss you everywhere on your body," Sumireko softly said.

"Eh!?"

"You do not want to?"

"It's...it's not that, it's just that...I'm nervous."

After she said that, Mahiru instinctively put her arm on front of her chest. Sumireko understood what she had to do if she wanted to put her girlfriend at ease. She sat up in the bed and suddenly removed her own nightdress, ending up totally naked. Sumireko was far from being a bashful person, the only reason she usually hide her body was the hide the fact she was a cyborg. She had no need to do such a thing with Mahiru. The latter immediately became bright red at the sight of the heiress' naked body, and sat up too.

"Do you perhaps like the view?" Sumireko asked in a gentle mocking voice.

"Y-Yes, I like it! You...you're really beautiful."

Sumireko, despite her usual calmness and serenity, couldn't help but blush a little from this compliment.

"Well, thank you. You are pretty to, Mahiru-san. You see, it is not that embarrassing to undress. How about you be naked with me? If you are too nervous, I can do it for you."

"I...okay...you can do it."

Those words brought an intense feeling of joy to Sumireko. She will finally be able to undress the girl she loved, something she had been waiting for since the moment she realized her feeling for her. Sumireko approached Mahiru and began by removing her belt. Then, she carefully slipped her hand under the fabric and brushed each side of the silver haired girl's body. Mahiru let out a slight moan from this sudden contact, and Sumireko slowly removed her bathrobe, revealing entirely her naked body. The heiress had to use all her self-control to not jump on her despite her highly aroused state. She finally had managed to convince Mahiru to undress, now was certainly not the time to scare her off.

"Indeed, you really are pretty," Sumireko began to say. "Can I touch you?"

"Y-Yes, you can...but be careful. I'm scared...that it might hurt."

"Worry not, it will not hurt. I promise. I will be gentle."

Sumireko softly stroke Mahiru's back, then her arms and shoulders, before her hands reached her breasts. Mahiru blenched a little but she didn't protest. This was probably the only time Sumireko somewhat regretted to have sacrificed her original limbs for cybernetic one. Her artificial hands were able to have few sensation thanks to captors under the fake skin, but it was nothing compared to the sense of touch of real hands. She regretted to not be able to fully feel Mahiru's bare breasts in her hands. Suddenly, she got an idea to be able to feel them in another way.

Gently, Sumireko took Mahiru into her arms to give her a hug, allowing their respective breasts to touch. She could feel Mahiru's nipples against hers. Slowly, Sumireko began to move, which made their nipples rubbed against each other. Mahiru moaned a little, but once against, she didn't protest. This intimate contact increased Sumireko's arousal. She could finally feel Mahiru's breasts, especially their softness.

"Su-Sumireko-san, it...it's making me feel weird...especially...between my legs."

"Is it a good or a bad feeling?"

"It's...it's good, I think. It makes me feel like...I want to be touch there."

"I see. Well then, can I touch you there?"

"Y-Yes, please..."

Sumireko smiled to herself. Delicately, she stroke one of Mahiru's thighs, slowly heading towards her crotch. When she detected a warm texture, she understood that she must have reached her sex. Once again, Sumireko cursed herself to not have real hands. With those robotic ones, the lack of concrete sensation was an handicap when it comes to those kind of sensitive manipulation. So she began to stroke the area softly, hoping that it would be enough. Judging by the moan Mahiru had let out, it seemed to be the case.

" _Perhaps I should work on a vibration function for my hands,_ " she thought.

Sumireko then kissed her neck softly. She then began to kiss her collarbones, her breasts, and then she gently made Mahiru laid on her back and continued to kiss her chest, then her belly, still going more and more down. She then reached the thighs and left soft kisses on both of them, while her hand was still stroking Mahiru's sex.

"Mahiru-san, I want to kiss you down there. Is it okay with you?"

"Y-Yes," the silver haired girl mumbled shyly, as she looked away with a bashful expression.

" _So cute..._ "

Sumireko had finally achieve what she always had desire since she fell in love with Banba: to get between her legs. And this time, she had a perfect view of her sex. She couldn't really feel it with her hands, but now she could confirm that Mahiru was really wet. It comforted her to know that her girlfriend liked it. Without loosing any more times, Sumireko stick her tongue and began to lick her girlfriend's pussy. She began softly at first, to check Mahiru's reaction and determine where she was the most sensitive. Pretty much anywhere Sumireko was licking caused Mahiru to moan, which seemed to prove that the silver haired girl was quite sensitive. But there was one place that she moaned louder, which was obviously her clit. When she felt that Mahiru was aroused enough, Sumireko focus solely on her clit. She gave it quick licks, traced circles around it, and then sucked on it, which caused Mahiru to utter a powerful moan of pleasure. Her hips began to shake and Sumireko understood that she was about to come. She continued to suck on her clit until Mahiru's muscles suddenly relaxed, after she had once again let out a loud moan. The silver haired girl then began to pant heavily, exhausted.

"What...what was that? It felt...great," Mahiru said between two pants.

"It is called an orgasm. You came," Sumireko explained as she sat up to look at her girlfriend.

Mahiru was still breathing heavily, like she was trying to catch up her breath. Her cheeks were bright red and her body was sweaty. Sumireko found her truly adorable right now. With some difficulty, Mahiru sat up.

"I...can I do it..for you too?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, but...do not force yourself if you are not feeling comfortable to..."

"No! I...I'm okay with it! It wouldn't be fair, you made me feel so good, I want to do the same for you."

Sumireko was surprised to hear Mahiru raised her voice like that. Her girlfriend seemed really determined. Well, Sumireko would lie if she said that she didn't want it. She could feel that her own sex was wet and craving to be touched. The heiress laid on her back and waved at Mahiru.

"Well then, come on top of me," Sumireko said with a smirk.

With some hesitation, Mahiru finally went on top of Sumireko. She was highly shivering and looked terribly nervous. The silver haired girl's face became bright red and her hands were shaking.

" _She is just too adorable...I really want to tease her, but if I do she will probably be too afraid to continue._ "

After a moment, Mahiru finally leaned on Sumireko. The latter felt her body becoming warmer from excitement. With her shaky hands, Mahiru cupped her breasts and then froze, like she wasn't sure if it was okay.

"Mahiru-san, if you are not comfortable, you can start with something softer."

After Sumireko had said that, Mahiru took a deep breath and moved her hands to her shoulders and leaned even more, to kiss her jaw. She then started to kiss Sumireko's neck. The heiress purred of satisfaction, eager for more.

Then she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her neck, like she had been...bitten? Not enough to bleed, but it still hurt.

"Ouch! Uh? Mahiru-san...?"

Banba finally let go of her neck and gazed at her. Sumireko then realized her mistake. The silver haired girl on top of her had nothing to do anymore with the shy Mahiru, she had a wide and fierce grin and eyes that were expressing insanity.

"Yo, Sumireko. Watcha did with my Mahiru? Did ya forget what I told ya when you two started datin'? That I would to do ya whatever you did to Mahiru, but worst."

"W-Wait, Shinya-san! It is not what you think, Mahiru-san is the one who wanted it. I did not hurt her, quite the contrary in fact..."

"I know, our sensation are the same, I felt all you did to Mahiru. And I never said I was going to hurt ya."

Sumireko cursed herself to not have check more often the hour. She hadn't realize sooner that it was now nighttime. But, maybe spending some time with Banba's rough personality could also be interesting.

"You know, it is not like I forget about you, Shinya-san. If you want, I can give you some of my love too. After all, you are also a part of Mahiru-san."

"Ya haven't listen to me didn't ya? I said I was goin' to do to you what ya did to Mahiru, but worst. Ya ain't gonna give me your love, I'll."

Suddenly, Shinya grabbed both Sumireko's wrists and picked them against the bed. Even if with her regular cybernetic limbs she was stronger then an average human, Shinya was currently stronger then her. Not that Sumireko really wanted to struggle. She was in fact curious about what Shinya had in store for her. The latter suddenly kissed her and introduced her tongue inside of her month without warning. The kiss was rough and full of dominance, nothing alike with the soft and sweet kisses she usually share with Mahiru. Sumireko found it hard to breath while being kissed with so much energy, but she didn't hate it.

Then, Shinya started to kiss her neck, licking the place were she had bite, before sucking on her skin. Sumireko moaned a little bit, both from pleasure and pain. It will probably leave a hickey. Shinya left some few more hickeys on Sumireko's collarbones, because she suddenly flipped her over. The heiress was now lying on her stomach, with Shinya still on top of her.

"Did ya like that, Sumireko?"

"You...you left marks on me. It will be such a pain to hide them tomorrow."

"Well, I'm pretty sure ya won't have to do dat, After all, everyone in the manor will know what we did when they'll heard how loud I'm gonna make you scream."

"Wait what-"

But before she could continue her sentence, Sumireko felt that her pelvis had been raised up, while her face was still pressed on the bed. Then, she felt a finger slightly brushing her slit.

"Damn Sumi, you're freaking wet! Did it turn you one so much to play with my Mahiru? Mind if I play with ya too then?"

"Oh my, you are quite assertive. Very well, show me what you got."

"With pleasure."

Shinya rubbed her fingers on Sumireko's slit, then she suddenly penetrated her. Sumireko let out a moan of surprise. Since she was pretty wet, it didn't hurt that much, but she would have still like a warning.

"Wow, it slipped pretty easily. Who could have thought that a oujo-sama could be dat lewd? It's almost like your pussy was craving for my fingers."

Sumireko felt somewhat embarrassed by Shinya's words, but a part of her liked it. She did enjoy teasing Mahiru, but being teased by Shinya was also quite pleasurable.

"Shinya-san, you are really vulgar."

"But ya like dat, don't cha? Ya became wetter when I said that."

"Well, I cannot say that I dislike it."

Suddenly, Shinya wrapped her arm around Sumireko's waist and made her be on all four. She then removed her fingers and put her hand between her legs, stroking her pussy. Shinya's fingering was rough and almost painful, but still pleasant. It had to be expected from a girl that could accidentally broke tea cup just by holding them.

"Damn, you're leaking down there! Do ya really like my fingers that much?!"

"Y-Yes, I love them! Please continue like that!"

"Well, you're the boss here, so I shall continue!"

As she continued to stimulate her sex, Shinya also began to leave some kisses on Sumireko's back, before bitting her and leaving hickeys, completely ravaging her back. But Sumireko actually liked that. Then, Shinya penetrated her one again with her fingers, while still rubbing against her clit, her fingers going inside and then outside to stimulate the clit. Sumireko began to moan loudly, not caring if someone heard her. She could feel that she was close to come.

"Shinya-san, harder! Go faster!" Sumireko asked between two moans.

"As your wish, oujo-sama."

Shinya started to move her fingers faster and put more strength in them. It didn't take a long time before Sumireko came with a powerful moan, before she collapsed on the bed, dizzy. She never had experience such an intense orgasm, and it wasn't the first time she had one. Though it was her first sexual experience with someone, but she still had masturbating a lot before (recently it was mostly thinking about Banba, obviously), and had a secret collection of various sextoy that she can't way to introduce to her girlfriend, when she'll be ready for that.

"Well, looks like someone enjoyed herself quite a lot," Shinya said.

Sumireko used her remaining strength to lay on her back, panting. She knew she probably had the most blissful expression she never had on her face. She suddenly heard Shinya giggled.

"Shinya-san? Is there something funny?"

"Yeah, Mahiru. She's screamin' in my head right now, callin' me a big meanie for what I did to ya. It's not like you dislike it, right?"

"I...really liked it, in fact."

"Good. Tell dat to Mahiru tomorrow morning would ya? She's such a softy, she needs to be comforted."

"Worry not, I will."

Shinya laid next to Sumireko and they both go under the blanket, ready to sleep. The heiress was truly happy to have been able to experience her first time with both Mahiru and Shinya.

"It was great by the way. We should do dat more often," Shinya suddenly said.

"I concur. Then, how about we use a strap-on next time?"

"Sure!"

After few seconds of silence Shinya glanced at Sumireko with confusion.

"What's a strap-on?"

* * *

 **Isn't Sumireko lucky? She can satisfied both her S and M tendencies with her girlfriend who's both sub and dom. That naughty oujo-sama.**


	5. SuzuKou

**Hello everyone! Now's time for the SuzuKou's smut chapter! I hope you'll like it ^^**

 **warning: Contains dork characters that were so funny to write that it took almost all day for the author to write this chapter. Those dorks made me lost my focus all the time.**

* * *

Suzu didn't thought this moment would happen so soon. Not that she was complaining, quite the contrary. It was something she wanted to happen one day, and it seemed that this day is today. Suzu would be lying if she said she didn't have this in her mind since the day she met _her._

Lying on her back in her futon, Suzu was being straddle by none other than Kouko. It was in fact the younger girl who initiated the first move, but only in reaction to Suzu's incessant flirting. Though, the older girl didn't except Kouko to snap so soon. It was however a pleasant surprise for Suzu.

Kouko remained on top of her, gazing at her with a thoughtful expression, as well as some hesitation in her eyes. They remained like that for few minutes, and nothing happened.

"Uh, Kouko-chan? Are you alright?"

The black haired girl remained quiet, and her body even began to shiver nervously.

"If you're not ready, you don't have to force yourself," Suzu said with a understanding look, while doing her best to hide her disappointment.

"No!" Kouko protested. "I can! There's nothing I can't do, because I'm…"

"...the leader of everything, yes I know. But you know, even the leader of everything can't be good at anything without practice. I'm sure that with some experience, you can masteries everything, even sex."

Kouko blushed a little when Suzu mentioned the word "sex", which the older girl found adorable. She did like Kouko's bossy attitude and assertiveness, as well as her confidence about herself, but seeing her flustered was also likable. The younger girl sudden sat up and looked away with an ashamed expression.

"I...I don't know how to do this. It's not my fault...my catholic orphanage didn't prepare me for this. Anyway how am I supposed to know? Sex between girls is sinful."

Suzu signed and sat too. She knew that Kouko wasn't really against same-sex love, but still, she was raised in a place where it was viewed badly. Years of conditioning into a way of thinking and self-shaming wouldn't disappeared so quickly, and Suzu was fine with this. She was a patient and understanding woman, she was convinced that one day Kouko would overcome that, and she was ready to help.

"It's not sinful Kouko-chan. Love can't be a sin. What would be a sin would be to keep two people from loving each other."

"I...I guess you're right. I'm sorry for saying those thing again. I don't want to think that our relationship is sinful. It's just that...I really have no idea how to do this, how to have...sex."

Kouko blushed even more when it was her who said the word "sex". Suzu tried her best to not laugh. It was one of the rare time Kouko admitted to not be good at something, and she seemed really upset by that.

"Well, I do have some...a lot, experience. If you want, I would show you, so you could get more experience," Suzu proposed.

"Ah, right...you are over 100 years old...Then in that case, isn't weird to do that with our age difference?"

"Of course not. I may have lived over a century, but my body and my brain are still those of a teenager, just like you...ish."

Usually, Suzu prefered to be the bottom. When it comes to sex, she was rather submissive. She had a preference for more assertive and dominant partner, which she believed Kouko has the potential to. But she was fine with being the top with an inexperienced partner, especially if it was with the intention of training them to be a top eventually.

"Then I suppose it's okay...but I really have no experience," Kouko admitted bashfully.

"You have really zero experience or knowledge? Have you seen some adult magazine? You know, pornography…."

"What? No! Those are sinful."

"Okay….then touched yourself? I mean it as masturbation."

"...neither. Shuto, should I remind you that I used to live in a catholic orphanage? With full of nuns...you really think I'd access to pornography?"

"True. My bad."

Suzu suddenly felt the desire for once to be the dominant one. To know that Kouko had never experience anything related to sex just made her want even more to be the first one to make her discover carnal pleasure. It would be like being the first one to write on a blank page. Teaching people about various subject she knew about was one of Suzu's pleasure in life, and sex was no exception.

"So...uh, how do we start?" Kouko asked nervously.

"Come sit between my thighs and show me your back. Ah, and you should undress first."

Shyly, Kouko slowly removed her pajama, while heavily blushing. Suzu tried to not stare at her too much to not make her too uncomfortable, and even removed her own clothes so she wouldn't be the only one naked. Kouko was really a good representation of the typical japanese beauty: long straight hair, light skin, as well as a bookish vibe. Suzu couldn't help but thinking that traditional clothing would suit her, and not just because she was flat-chested. Kouko then came to sit where Suzu had asked to, her body shivering a little.

"No need to be worried Kouko-chan, I'll be gentle. If you're not comfortable with something, don't hesitate to tell me."

The younger girl's body gradually stopped to shiver, but her muscles remained stiff. Suzu decided that the best way to begin is to help Kouko relaxed. So she started by delicately brushing Kouko's bare back with the tips of her fingers, than with her hands, enjoying the softness of her skin. She then stroke her shoulders, before massaging them. She continued to massage her shoulders for few minutes, before she lowered her hands to now massage her shoulder blades, as well as her upper back. Suzu continued the massage, while slowly lowering her hands to eventually reached Kouko's lower back.

"Um, Shuto...I may have no experience, but I'm pretty sure this isn't sex related."

"Uh? Does it feel good?" Suzu asked as she continued to massage Kouko.

"Well, yes it does...it feels great. But…"

"Then it's part of sex. Do you know about foreplay? ...probably not. You see, foreplay is an important part of sex, it's what precede the intercourse. It's mostly to relax the body and put in the mood. It's usually in the form of caress and affection, or in this case, massage. Sex isn't just doing stuff with her genitals, otherwise it would be too quick and in my opinion, boring."

"Ah, I see. So there's a procedure in sex, interesting. I'll keep that in mind.

This comment made Suzu smiled with amusement. Kouko really sounded like she was learning something for an upcoming exam. This seriousness and desire to learn was to Suzu a part of Kouko's charm.

"Then foreplay can eventually become more...erotic, by stimulating the erogenous area. Such as…"

After she had said that, Suzu suddenly kissed Kouko's neck, while she was continuing to stroke her back, then her ribcage. It made the younger girl uttered a moan of surprise.

"Sh-Shuto!"

"So your neck is erogenous. You see, erogenous' spot aren't always the same for everyone. Some are sensitive on their neck, while others…"

Suzu suddenly nibbled Kouko's ear, while her hands were now on her belly.

"...it's their ears. The back can also be erogenous," Suzu said as she kissed Kouko between her shoulder blades, then sucking on her skin to leave a hickey.

Kouko let out some sighs of satisfaction from Suzu's soft stimulation.

"There's one area that's really erogenous for most girls, and that's the breasts."

"Uh? But mine are...small. Not that I care about such a thing." Kouko replied.

"The size doesn't matter, since the most sensitive part of breasts are the nipples. Let me show you…"

Suzu gently fondled Kouko's breasts, softly massaging them. Since the black haired girl wasn't reacting negatively to this contact, Suzu went further and began to play with Kouko's nipples. This time, Kouko uttered a pleasured moan, which satisfied Suzu. The latter traced circles around the nipples, teased the tip, and slightly pinched them.

"Shu...Shuto, it feels...weird. It's not same sensation...as the other places. It feels...better. And somehow it makes my...private parts, itchy...and sweating."

"That's normal. Such erogenous stimulation can send a rush of blood in your sex, which caused it to lubricate, to prepare your body to an imminent penetration. It also makes your sex more sensitive. That's why foreplay is an important part of sex. It makes you more excited and sensitive, which make the intercourse more pleasant and intense. If you're okay with it, we can move one to the next step, the genital stimulation."

"Y-Yes, please, I...I'm ready," Kouko replied in what seemed to be a supplication.

Suzu smiled to herself. She found Kouko's honesty towards pleasure really cute. Since the younger girl was taller than her, Suzu went on her knees to make herself at the same height was Kouko. It would be easier this way for her to see what she was doing.

Keeping a hand on one of Kouko's boobs, Suzu lowered the other to reach her crotch. She began by brushing Kouko's thigh, before touching her slit. The younger girl let out a slight moan, but she didn't protest. Suzu was glad to discover that Kouko was really wet. She leaned her chin on Kouko's shoulder, to have a good view of what she was doing.

Suzu began by gently stroke Kouko's slit, before going deeper and rubbing the entrance. This made Kouko's gasp, followed by a groan. Satisfied by this reaction, Suzu went for the main course and touched it barely a second, which this time made the younger girl uttered a powerful moan, both of surprise and pleasure.

"What...what did you do? It felt...amazing," Kouko weakly said.

"I touched the most sensitive spot on a girl, the clit. It's the little bud-looking thingy between your leg, it's a part of your pussy. Would you like me to touch it more?"

"You...you don't need to ask for that. Of course...I want you to continue."

Suzu didn't lose anymore time. With one finger, she rubbed Kouko's clit. Multiple moans escaped from Kouko's mouth, which greatly pleased Suzu. Then, the older girl slipped easily one finger inside Kouko's womanhood, which made her gasp one more time.

"S-Shuto!?"

"Did it hurt?"

"N-No, it just feel weird...and good."

"That's because my finger is inside you. This place is also quite sensitive, but what's best is to stimulate both the inside and the clit."

As she said that, Suzu introduced another finger inside Kouko's pussy, while using her thumb to play with her clit, and then did back-and-forth movement with her fingers. Kouko began to moan without control, and her hips began to shake.

"And also stimulating erogenous zones at the same time maximize the pleasure," Suzu added before she continued to tease one of Kouko's nipples while kissing her neck.

It didn't took long for Kouko's body to convulse in please, her pussy leaking even more.

"Sh...Su...Suzu, I don't know...what's happening, my body feels so hot, and there's a weird pressure in my….mmmh...Aaahhh!"

Suzu felt Kouko's pussy tighten around her fingers, and felt a slight squirt on her hand. The younger girl continued to moan for couple more seconds, before she began to breath heavily and pant. Her body became limp and she let herself rest on Suzu.

"So, how was your first orgasm?" Suzu asked.

"That...that was...an orgasm…," Kouko managed to say while panting. "It was...really good."

"I'm glad to hear that."

After few seconds, Kouko was able to stand by herself and faced Suzu. The younger girl's face was bright red and looked exhausted, and she was still panting.

" _Cute…_ " Suzu thought.

Then, Kouko put her hands on the older girl's shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Thanks Shu...Suzu, for the pleasure. Now, can I...kiss you?"

Suzu was happy to hear Kouko call her by her first name, and was also surprised by her request. It was almost never her who initiated the kisses, but Suzu.

"The pleasure was mine, and yes, of course you can kiss me," Suzu replied.

Shyly, Kouko approached her face from hers, and their lips touched. Suzu let her introduced her tongue inside of her mouth. Then, something amazing and unexpected happened. The way Kouko was using her tongue felt so great, Suzu couldn't help but moaning. She even felt a jolt of pleasure between her legs. Kouko then broke the kiss and looked at her with concern.

"Suzu, are you alright? Was it good?"

The older girl fell on her back, defeated by a single kiss. She couldn't understand what happened. The only times Kouko kissed her, she was a terrible kisser. How did she became suddenly so good at it? Did Kouko has a secret talent for kissing that she unlocked recently?

"Wow, that was...wow. I think it's the best kiss I even had in my life...and I'd a really long live," Suzu replied.

"You're being serious, right? You're not just making fun of me…"

"No! I'm serious! Kouko-chan, your kiss was amazing. The way you use your tongue...is simply divine."

A smile full of pride appeared on Kouko's lips. Her usual "leader of everything" vide suddenly came back, probably due to her new confidence. She then straddled one more time Suzu, but this time, she looked determine to take action.

"Hehe, you're being assertive right now, Kouko-chan ~."

"Well, I've to return the favor, and assert my position as the leader."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Very well then, how about you use that tongue of yours and do the same thing you did when you kissed me, but on other parts of my body? Let's see if you learn your lessons."

Kouko didn't have to be told twice. She leaned on Suzu and started to softly kissed her neck, before going for her ears. She took Suzu's earlobe into her mouth and slighty suck on it, while doing the same trick she did while kissing Suzu, but this time with her earlobe. Suzu's ears had never been particularly sensitive, but under the assault of Kouko's tongue, the older girl did feel some pleasure. She let out a pleased sigh, before Kouko went for another area.

The younger girl had now her face near Suzu's chest. With her two hands, Kouko cupped Suzu's breasts and approached her mouth from one of them. Then, she licked the nipple, before playing with it with her tongue. It felt even more great than the kiss, the way Kouko was using her tongue was maximizing the physical sensation. When Suzu began to moan, Kouko went to the other nipple to do the same thing. Suzu could feel that she was soaked wet down there due to the incredible stimulation. After a certain time, Kouko finally went for the main course.

She crouched between Suzu's legs, with a full view of her sex. Kouko looked at it with a thoughtful expression, before she used both hands to spread it open. Suzu let out a cry of surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Then she realized something that worried her. Kouko was about to use that skilled tongue who could almost make her climax with just a kiss, on her most sensitive spot.

" _Can my old lady's heart support it?_ "

Before she could think about it more, she felt Kouko's tongue beginning to lick her slit slowly, like she was taking the time to explore her pussy. Suzu already began to utter soft moan of pleasure. Then, Kouko finally went for the most sensitive spot. Suzu felt quick licks on her clit, which almost made her came due to the intense stimulation. Kouko suddenly took her clit inside her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue. Pleasure overtook Suzu's body. She felt that she was about to reach the climax. It was when Kouko sucked on her clit that she finally came with a powerful moan, well saying the younger girl's name.

Suzu closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy her orgasm as it fullest. She could feel pulsation in her pussy. She was breathing heavily to catch her breath. It was by far one of the strongest orgasm she had with someone else. Kouko may be inexperienced in sex, but she was making up for with her incredible tongue.

When she opened her eyes, Suzu discovered that Kouko was staring at her with a proud smirk on her face.

"Why do you look so satisfied? I'm not one who just came," Suzu asked weakly.

"Because I'm proud to see the result of my training."

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"Well, remember my senpai Irena? She gave me a trick one to become a good kisser. It's trying cherry stem with the mouth. I use this trick to train myself recently."

Well, that explained why there was so mani cherries in their fridge, as well as how Kouko became suddenly such a good kisser with a skillful tongue.

"But...why? Not that I complain, but still….why now?" Suzu asked, confused.

"Because you laughed at me the first time I kissed you because I was terrible. So I trained to improve myself. I take seriously everything I undertake," Kouko answered.

Suzu could barely believe what she had heard. Kouko had train to become a good kisser only because she couldn't accept to be bad at something, and to prove Suzu wrong. What a terrifying person. It seemed that Kouko's talent wasn't really her tongue, but her ability to masteries almost anything she had studied. Kouko took everything seriously and was always ready to learn and improve herself. It was truly a part of her charm.

Kouko covered both of them with the blanket and laid down, resting her head on Suzu's chest.

"I need to find a trick to train my hands, to make my fingers more skillful," Kouko mumbled before yawning.

Suzu began to wonder if she could survive a sexual relationship with Kouko.

* * *

 **I should renamed this chapter "Practical sexual education course with Suzu obaa-chan".**

 **This chapter is a little bit a remake of an old smut SuzuKou fic I'd wrote, "It's the bossy one the uke".**

 **I hope you liked this chapter as well as the previous ones, because this is the last one to be "politically correct". Indeed, the next ones are OtoShie and YuriNio, and both of them contains controversial and amoral subjects (rape of OtoShie, dubious consent/statutory rape for YuriNio). So if you aren't comfortable with that, you can stop your reading at this chapter. It's fine for me, I'll already be happy if you enjoyed the first fifth chapters. That's why I chose an order that allowed be to put OtoShie and YuriNio at the end, so you should easily skip them if you don't want to read them.**

 **If you had read my OtoShie fic "The bullied and the bullied" and/or the remake "Bully & Bullied", there was a scene I never showed, the rape scene at the beginning. I was not comfortable back then with writing that scene and didn't think it was necessary. But for this fic, I'll. Both B&B and First times are my person headcanon for AnR, and since OtoShie's first time in B&B was rape, then it will also be the case for this fic. I'm sorry if you really dislike this, like I said feel to stop your reading here or skip one of those two chapters. And if you're okay with this, then seeya next time!**


	6. OtoShie

**Hi there. Like I said in the previous chapter, the OtoShie one-shot is rape. If you have read Bully & Bullied, this is the rape scene I didn't show between chapter 1 and 2. If you haven't read B&B, it's okay, the context is clear. This chapter contains what I believe is a realistic rape. It's not the kind of fantasy rape you found in a lot of erotic fanfics or doujins. So if you aren't comfortable with that, don't read this one-shot. If you are okay with that, then you can continue your reading.**

* * *

Almost everything was the same. The situation was almost identical as the 29th times Otoya had done that. But this time, she didn't feel the urge to kill, not even torturing. Perhaps it was because this time her victim was her old roommate, the somewhat cute yet plain Kenmochi Shiena. The latter didn't fit her usual type of victims. Most of Otoya's victims were older girls, often mature women, the beautiful and gorgeous type. Cute girls were okay according to her standards, as long as they had some sexiness. And let's say that sexy was far from being the first word Otoya thought to describe Shiena.

But there she was, inside Shiena's apartment, and most exactly, in her bed. Her old roommate was there too, lying under her, shivering and sobbing in fear. Usually that kind of reaction would have please Otoya, but it wasn't the case. Shiena's shirt was ripped open, exposing her bra. Otoya had tied up her hands with her own tie, behind her back. There were some cuts on Shiena's body, but nothing serious. Just some minor injuries Otoya caused when she was chasing the brunette.

When she was slipping her hand under Shiena's panties, Otoya suddenly heard a weak voice talking to her.

"Why...why are you doing this?"

When Shiena asked her this question, Otoya gently grabbed her chin and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Because I can, I want, and I like it."

After she had said that, Otoya didn't hesitate to grab Shiena's sex. The latter let out a cry, probably of surprise and possibly also of pain. It didn't really pleased Otoya, or bother her either. It let her indifferent.

Otoya wasn't sure what to do. In those situations, she was usually overtaken by the desire of slicing and killing, but not now. Shiena wasn't like her other victims, all those girls with a pretty face, those girls were like blooming flowers to her. Not Shiena. But despite that, there was something in Shiena that interested her. Was it her pure heart? Otoya wasn't sure. She never cared about that before, all that mattered to her was pretty girls, not their heart. In Class Black, she thought that Shiena was just a bud, and Otoya didn't see the point of cutting a flower that hadn't bloom yet. She wanted to save Shiena for later, when she would be older, more beautiful. But it seemed that she couldn't have wait after all. But if she wasn't in the mood to kill her, but she was still interested in her, than Otoya will enjoy the brunette's body in another way.

"Hehe, I can feel that the carpet matches the drapes. Both are fluffy," Otoya commented happily.

Following this inappropriate comment, Shiena blushed in shame and sobbed even more, much to Otoya's annoyance.

"Ah come on, don't be such a crybaby. It wasn't an insult you know…"

But Shiena continued to sob, and even closed her eyes. Otoya felt a little bothered by that. Crying wasn't the kind of reaction she wanted to see with Shiena. In fact, she wasn't even sure what was the reaction she wanted to cause. Curious to discover it and eager to have some fun, Otoya began to rub Shiena's sex with her fingers. Her old roommate immediately let out a cry, but it's didn't seem to be from pleasure or pain. More like a cry of sadness and fear.

"You're not really wet uh...what's the problem? Are you frigid? Or am I not enough attractive to your liking? What a capricious girl…"

"That's because you're a monster and I hate you! How can I feel aroused by being touched by someone like you and raped!?"

Shiena immediately looked like she was regretting her spontaneous brave comment. But Otoya didn't care if she regretted it. Now Otoya was pretty mad and had lost her patience.

"Oh, you want to play that game uh...Very well. Let's see how long you can keep that prissy act!"

Without warning, Otoya rammed two fingers inside of Shiena's pussy. The brunette immediately cried in pain, but Otoya didn't mind. She simply continued to move her fingers inside of Shiena. It was difficult to move, since it was tight and dry. But after a moment, Otoya felt a liquid on her fingers and smiled.

"But what do I feel, could it be that you're starting to like it, Shiena-chan?"

Her old roommate didn't answer. All that was coming from her mouth were screams of pain and sobs. This reaction kind of confused Otoya, but she still continued was she was doing.

"P-Please, stop! It hurts!" Shiena begged tearfully.

Otoya suddenly stopped moving her fingers and gazed at Shiena. The brunette didn't seem to be faking, she was truly in pain. Curious to see the cause, Otoya removed her fingers and look at them. She discovered that the wet thing she had felt wasn't what she had thought. It was blood. She most likely had scratched it by going inside her pussy without enough preparation.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't realize that you would be that tight. I thought you would like it rough, but it seems you are even more hard to please," Otoya said with a lack of sincere apology.

Shiena didn't reply anything. She just squeezed her legs together and continued to sob, while shivering in fear. Looking at her bloody fingers, Otoya listened to her urges and licked them. The metallic taste of Shiena's mixed with the little love juice had an aphrodisiac effect on Otoya.

She then looked at her old roommate, who was still sobbing and shivering. Otoya approached her and tried to touch her cheek, but as soon as their eyes met, Shiena began to panic and struggled, like she was trying to break free.

"N-No! Let me go! Leave me alone, you freak!" Shiena shouted with desperation.

Otoya sighed. She had been in a good mood, but that sudden protest really annoyed her. But this time, she didn't let anger overtake her. She had learned that hurting Shiena wasn't really pleasant for her. But still, she wanted her to shut up, and she knew how to make her be quiet.

With one hand, Otoya grabbed Shiena chin and forced her mouth open, and with the other one she took her scissors. Quickly, she put her weapon inside Shiena's mouth and opened it, putting each blade of her scissors next to each side of her tongue. Shiena immediately froze in terror. Tears were still coming from her eyes but she wasn't sobbing anymore. All her attention was focus on the threat in her mouth that could cause her great pain.

The deep terror she could see in Shiena's eyes pleased Otoya. It wasn't particularly turned on to see, but it was a beginning. It was mostly funny for her to see the brunette being so afraid, it made her feel powerful and in control over her victim. Those were pleasant feelings for the sadist she was. A sweet smile appeared on Otoya's lips, while Shiena looked like someone who was about to wet herself out of fear.

"You're talking too much,Shiena-chan. That's not good. You see, I'm trying to have some fun, but when you're talking and protesting, it ruins the mood. So from now one, I don't want to hear a sounds coming from you...No, wait. That would be complicated, and boring. You can make sounds, but no words. If I hear even a single word coming from your mouth, you can say goodbye to your tongue. Got it?"

Shiena replied nothing. She just continued to shiver in fear, her eyes filled with tears and terror. Still holding her scissors opened inside Shiena's mouth, Otoya couldn't help but think how easy it would be to cut her tongue. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before. But she knew it wouldn't be really pleasant to see. She may like to see Shiena frightened, but she knew that her pained expression didn't please her that much.

Shiena continued to remain quiet, which caused Otoya to giggle a little.

"Right, I'd told you to say no word. I see that you're a quick learner. I knew you were a smart girl, Shiena-chan. Good girl."

When she said that, Otoya gently pet Shiena's head, as she removed carefully the scissors from her mouth. She then looked at it. There was some blood on it, because of the cuts Otoya inflicted to Shiena sooner. A twisted idea suddenly appeared in her mind.

"Shiena-chan, it seems that my scissors got dirty because of you. How about you lick it clean?"

Shiena looked at her with dismay and closed her mouth. She still remained silent, but Otoya could see in her eyes that she wanted to protest.

"Come on, that's not disgusting. I tasted your blood and it was quite good. Anyway it's your own blood, it's flowing in your veins right now, it's supposed to be inside you...unless you want to state your own blood in a more painful way…" Otoya threatened as she opened and closed her scissors.

Shiena squeaked in fear. Slowly, she opened her mouth and slightly stick out her tongue, which greatly pleased Otoya.

"Good girl. Since you were obedient, I'll make you a favour and keep my scissor closed, so you will have less chance to cut yourself on the blade. You see, you have less chance to be hurt if you obey me. Well, that's if I don't suddenly decide to open it and clip...Anyway, let's not think about it and let's begin shall we? Before the blood dries."

Otoya closed her scissors and put it back inside Shiena's mouth. The latter looked terrified, but she still did what Otoya asked her. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway, it was that or losing her tongue. She hesitantly began to lick the bloody scissors. Otoya could see fear in her eyes, as well as shame, disgust and hopelessness. To see Shiena in such a helpless situation, completely at her mercy, and licking her fetish weapon...it was quite arousing for Otoya. Scissors were like an extension of her own body, to see her victim licking it clean, it made Otoya felt her body becoming warmer, especially her crotch area. Suddenly, Shiena stopped licking. The scissors was completely clean. She looked at Otoya with a hesitant look, like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

"I didn't ask you to stop," Otoya said calmly. "Continue until I tell you to stop. And try to be more creative with your licking."

Shiena immediately licked the scissors once again, rolling her tongue around the blades. She was heavily shaking, probably afraid that at any moment, the serial killer could cut her tongue, which turned on Otoya even more. She liked this feeling of total domination over her victim, to see her fear for her life while being forced to obey to avoid more pain. It was way more fun for Otoya to break her preys mentally, by humiliating them before violently killing them. But in Shiena's case, it seemed that it was only the mental torture that excited her.

Feeling more and more aroused, Otoya couldn't satisfy herself just through an object. She needed to feel more physical contact with her prey, she wanted to feel Shiena directly. So she removed the scissors and put it away, but enough close, in case she would need it.

Otoya then laid on Shiena, their face being at only a few centimeters apart. The brunette closed her eyes and turned her head. Otoya delicately grabbed her chin and forced her face to be in front of hers.

"Shiena-chan, look at me. Otherwise, I'll keep your eyes open, by removing your eyelids…"

Shiena immediately opened her eyes. Her eyes full of terror and fear met Otoya's calm yet crazy gaze. It made Otoya's smile. She then looked at Shiena's left cheek, which had a bloody cut on it.

"Sorry to have damaged your cute face. Let's hope it won't leave a scar. Let me clean that for you, to thank you for cleaning my scissors."

Otoya suddenly licked Shiena's cut, tasting her fresh blood, while taking advantage of it to also lick her tears. It was a tasty mix of metallic and salty liquid. She heard a weak cry coming from Shiena, which amused her.

"You taste good, Shiena-chan. Here, let me show you…"

Still holding Shiena's chin, Otoya suddenly kissed her. She didn't lose any time and introduced her tongue inside of her mouth. Otoya took her time and played with Shiena tongue, making sure she could taste her own blood and tears. There was no fight for dominance, Shiena wasn't even trying to struggle. Then Otoya made sure to explore each parcel of Shiena's mouth, and to savour her saliva. When she felt satisfied, Otoya finally broke the kiss. Shiena was breathing heavily, like she was trying to catch her breath desperately, and her cheeks were bright red. Otoya giggled a little, finding this sight adorable.

"You liked that, don't you?" Otoya asked.

Shiena opened her mouth, like she wanted to protest, but no words came from it. She must have remembered Otoya's threat. So instead of talking, Shiena nodded negatively, while looking at her abuser with despise.

"Oh, really? I'm not so sure about this…"

Otoya suddenly felt a new type of pleasure. She could see the shame on Shiena's face, the shame of liking it. This gave her a new idea to toy with her prey. Otoya took back her scissors, which caused Shiena to struggle in fear.

"Relax, I'm not gonna cut you. Well, if you move I might, but it would only be an accident. So stay still if you don't want to be hurt. Remember what I'd told you. If you're obedient, it will hurt less."

Grudgingly, Shiena stopped struggling. Otoya slipped the scissors under her bra and suddenly cut it, revealing Shiena's bare breasts. The brunette's face became entirely red and she glared at Otoya with resentment.

"Don't look at me like this, it was just a cheap bra...Unless your shy to show me your boobs? Don't be. They are fine. A little bit small, true, but even small ones can be fun to play with. Let me show you."

Otoya cupped both Shiena's breasts with her hands and gently massaging them. She was happy to discover that they were rather soft and pleasant to touch. After a couple of seconds, Otoya heard a moan coming from Shiena. She glared at Shiena, who seemed greatly ashamed of herself. She was keeping her mouth closed, and seemed to be clenching her jaw. Otoya felt a jolt of pleasure. She finally had found what kind of reaction truly aroused her with Shiena. It was the shame, to make her feel sexual pleasure against her will, to make her feel ashamed to like being in this situation.

"Hehe, you really like it don't you? You naughty girl, being excited while being raped, I didn't think you were that lewd…"

Tears roll on Shiena's cheeks, tears of shame. She once again nodded negatively, and then sobbed weakly. Otoya really, but really, liked what she was seeing.

"Uh, you don't like it? Then, what about this?"

Otoya suddenly pinched Shiena's nipples. The latter let out a scream of pain, before she burst into tears and cry. Otoya quickly stopped. This action confirmed her what she liked to do with Shiena. Inflicting her physical pain and seeing her being in pain didn't please her, nor bother her. But Otoya wasn't the type of person to lose her time doing something that either didn't please her or brought her nothing. What she wanted was to torment Shiena, to toy with her mentally. She had confirmed now the line that she shouldn't cross if she wanted to fully enjoy it.

"Aww, poor thing. It must have hurt uh? Let me ease the pain."

After she had said that, Otoya approached her face from Shiena's breasts and began to lick her nipple. She began to lick it with the tip of her tongue, before rolling circles around it and then gently sucking on it. She did the same for both nipples. while at the same time fondling the other breast. She could hear Shiena moaned between her teeth. Otoya raised her head in order to look at Shiena's face. The latter looked like she was trying to resist to pleasure, with tears in her eyes. Otoya smirked with cruelty. She then looked at Shiena's body, more specifically her cuts.

"All those cuts, it must have been painful, poor you. I'll gently nurse you."

Otoya proceeded to lick the bloody cuts, while one of her hand went between Shiena's legs. She once again slipped it in her panties, but this time, it was soaked wet. Otoya smiled with satisfaction. She approached her face from Shiena's and continued to rub her slit.

"You're quite wet Shiena-chan. And this time, it's not blood. You really like that. You like to be touch be me, by a monster like you said, by someone you claim to hate…"

Shiena began to sob even more, but while letting out some moans between her sobs. She then clenched her jaw once again, like she was desperately trying to prove Otoya wrong. It only made the serial killer even more aroused.

"No need to feel bad, you have the right to like that. There's nothing wrong with having a rape fetish, I'm here to make it a reality. I'm doing you a favor in fact. Come on, tell me you like that. Well, not in words, since you're not allowed to talk, but show me you like that. Don't restrain yourself, moan like you want, be honest with yourself."

What Otoya told her seemed to have given the strength to Shiena to resist even more. Otoya laughed meanly. To her it was a challenge, the challenge of breaking her victim.

"I see, that's not enough for you. Well, I guess what I did to you are mainly stuff you can do to yourself. Then, how about I do you something you can't experience only with yourself?"

Otoya suddenly went between Shiena's legs. The brunette looked at her with panic, she had probably understood what her rapist meant.

"N-"

Shiena immediately closed her mouth. Otoya gave her a cold glance, but she didn't carry out her previous threat. Technically, Shiena hadn't said a word, it was just a letter. Anyway at this point, Otoya was way more interested in continuing her sexual humiliation than cutting her tongue.

Delicately, she began by removing Shiena's skirt, followed by her panties. Shiena let out a whine when she ended up completely bottomless in front of Otoya. The latter looked at Shiena tight. There was a wound on it, and it wasn't just a cut. She had stabbed the brunette there when she tried to escape. Otoya couldn't help but lick the wound clean, before going for what she was waiting for: Shiena's pussy.

Otoya grabbed Shiena tights to refrain her from moving and began to assault her sex with her tongue. She took her time to explore all of it, making sure to drive Shiena to ecstasy. The brunette was still able to resist, but as soon as Otoya began to lick her clit, she couldn't control her moaning. Otoya felt victorious, as she suddenly penetrated her with two fingers. This time, it slipped inside easily. Shiena's pussy was now really wet, yet still tight. While she continued to penetrate her at a pleasant rhythm, at the same Otoya licked her clit, before sucking on it. Shiena began to moan even louder without any control, overtook by pleasure against her will. It didn't take her a long time because she reached the climax with a powerful moan. Otoya knew that she had an orgasm, she could hear with the way she had moaned and how her pussy tightens around her fingers. She then received a slight squirt on her face, but she didn't mind. She had succeeded her goal, she had dominated and control Shiena's sexual pleasure. Otoya wiped the love juice from her face and raised up, too see the result of her effort and perhaps reached her own climax.

But it wasn't the case. Shiena was now curled up, heavily sobbing and shivering, her body all sweaty and bloody. It was usually the type of sight Otoya enjoyed, but not this time. She didn't understand why. Was it because she viewed Shiena as a bud that hadn't bloom yet, or perhaps because of her pure heart? And why did she look like she was in pain? It wasn't supposed to have hurt, she just had orgasmed. Otoya couldn't understand.

" _It's not like a violently raped her, I did it kindly, she even came...What's wrong with her?_ "

Otoya looked at her scissors. Perhaps she just needed to kill her after all. Shiena may not be like her other victims, Otoya was still interested by her. So maybe she'll like to kill her. Otoya raised her scissors, ready to strike, until she suddenly heard a voice.

"P-Please, don't kill me...I'm begging you, don't kill me…"

Otoya froze for a moment. She didn't understand why. It would be so easy to just kill her, to stab her right through the heart…

" _Her pure heart…_ "

Otoya suddenly felt mad. She was angry to not understand, angry at Shiena for making her feel that way…

"Hey, I'd told you to not speak. Guess that I'll have to take your tongue this time."

Otoya grabbed Shiena's shoulder and forced her to lay on her back. She was ready to cut off her tongue, to make her suffer, and then kill her.

But when she saw Shiena's face, she changed her mind. The brunette's eyes were closed, and by the way she was breathing, she couldn't be conscious. Shiena had lost consciousness, mostly because of fear and stress. She had almost probably talked in her sleep.

Otoya recoiled a little bit from the bed, confused. She then looked at her own crotch and, curious, slipped her hand under her clothes, between her legs. It was a little bit wet, and she felt a slight pleasure by touching her sex. But it wasn't enough to come. But still, it was not bad, judging that what caused this arousal was a girl that wasn't her type, and whom she hadn't killed. She couldn't deny now that she was truly interested in Shiena, but she couldn't understand why and how.

Was it her pure heart? She wasn't sure. But she couldn't help but think that maybe she shouldn't have done that. Not because she felt some regrets, far from that. She couldn't feel guilty. No, it was because she felt like she might have wasted an opportunity for something greater, something even more pleasurable that she could have with Shiena. But after what she was done, Otoya was pretty sure that she was waste this chance. She should kill her and get over with this, but those weird feelings kept her from doing it. She didn't want to kill her, not by sympathy or anything like that, but because she wasn't in the mood. She couldn't help but think that the brunette could still be useful to her, and an important source of pleasure.

Not wanting to bother herself even more with that strange situation, Otoya headed towards the door, ready to leave. But she couldn't. She didn't want to leave Shiena like that, injured and messy. What if she died from her wounds? What if she didn't manage to free herself and died from starvation and dehydration? Not that Otoya would feel bad if it happened, but her desire to keep Shiena alive made her somehow cared about her safety.

Otoya went into the bathroom and brought back with her in Shiena's bedroom a first aid kit. She put it near the bed and examined Shiena. The latter was still unconscious. Otoya untied her hand and removed her bloody shirt and threw it on the floor. She then put bandages on her cut. She was treating Shiena with care, like an object she would have broken but still wanted to fix, because it could still work and be useful. When she was done with the bandages, Otoya laid Shiena more comfortably in her bed, she put her head on a pillow and even found a blanket to put on her. She even delicately undid her braided pigtails. Otoya felt like it was the least she could do if she wanted to have the chance to use Shiena once again, but this time in the right way.

Otoya sighed. Even if she hoped that there was still a chance that she would fix her mistake, she knew it was probably impossible. She didn't even know exactly why she was so interested in Shiena, and what was the greater pleasure she could have had with her. And whatever it was, after what she had done, she knew it was over. Shiena will certainly never want to see her again. Otoya had wasted her chance, and despite that, she wasn't able to kill her because she still had that hope that it wasn't too late.

Otoya then looked at Shiena's nightstand. Her glasses were there. Otoya looked inside and found her spares. A new idea appeared in her mind, and she smirked.

If Shiena didn't want to see her, then all Otoya had to do is give her a reason to look for her. This way, perhaps it wasn't too late to find what pleasure she could have with Shiena, and why she was so interested in her.

Otoya took a piece of paper and wrote on it: " _I'm sorry Shiena-chan, but I couldn't help myself from stealing your glasses again. If you want them back, try to find me. ps: I also hid all your spares ;)_ "

* * *

 **I'm usually fine with reading fictional rape stuff, but writing it, I'd to admit I felt a little bad.**

 **If you're curious to see what happened next, then I suggested you go read Bully & Bullied. If you had already read it, then you had read what happened between chapter 1 and 2. **

**Next one-shot will be the last one, YuriNio. If you're still fine with controversial stuff (statutory rape, age gap, dubious consent), see you next time!**


	7. YuriNio

**Hi everyone! So this is it, the last one-shot, the YuriNio first time. I hope you'll like it!**

 **warning: contains dubious consent, statutory rape, age gap, light dom/sub, and abuse of authority.**

* * *

"That will be all for my report. Now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave…"

"No, Nio-san. I still need you here."

Nio stopped moving when she heard that and turned back to see the chairwoman. Yuri was looking at her with her usual expression, with her serene smile that almost seemed printed on her face. It was hard to guess what she was thinking since she barely showed any other expression. And when she does, it looked too much like her usual one to really notice a difference. That was why Nio was unable to determine why the chairwoman was asking her to stay.

"Is there something you need? Because I'll have to go back to class soon. But if it's a request from you, I don't mind missing class," Nio replied.

"It would be irresponsible of me to make you miss class. There's still time before next class, lunchtime isn't over. Come over here, I have something to tell you, and we need to be close from one another to have this conversation."

Nio kind of felt worried when she heard that. What kind of conversation required for them to be close to each other? The only reason she could think of what that she had did something wrong and Yuri wanted to punish her. After all, they need to be near from one another if the chairwoman wanted to be able to reach her with her riding crop. It had been a while since Yuri had to use it on her. Nio had learned to behave properly over the time, so the chairwoman didn't have to correct her anymore. But it seemed that this time, Nio might not have behaved like she should do. Nio took a deep yet discrete breath, preparing herself for the punishment she thought she would receive. She knew she could avoid it, and that she had to accept whatever correction her queen wanted to inflict her.

Nio walked towards Yuri and stood in front of her, nervous. The chairwoman remained quiet for a moment, before she let out a slight giggle that sounded amused.

"No need to look so twitchy, you didn't do anything wrong per say. Well, nothing that needs to be corrected, if it's what worries you."

Nio let out a quiet sigh of relief. But still, it seemed that she did have done something, but that she wouldn't be punished for it. She remained a little bit worried about what she could have done, especially if it had upset her queen.

"Nio-san, what did you do last night?" Yuri asked calmly, with her usual expression.

"Uh? Well, same thing as I do every night, I slept…"

"It may be true, but it's also a lie. You didn't just sleep, didn't you?"

The chairwoman may have the same expression, her tone of voice was slightly different. Yuri had a more firm voice. It was barely hearable, but Nio had learned over time to notice the different tones of voice. It was her only way to try guessing the chairwoman's intention, since her expression was pretty much always the same. And judging by her current tone of voice, Yuri was serious and didn't want to beat around the bush. But despite that, Nio remained quiet, worried about her reaction if she told her the truth.

"Should I remind you that just like every dorm room, your room too has cameras in it," Yuri added with a more strict voice, yet still smiling serenely.

Nio felt that her heart missed a beat. She didn't think about that possibility, she always thought that her room was different from her classmates, since she had a different role than them. It seemed that she had been wrong. And now, the chairwoman really sounded like she wasn't there to lose her time anymore. Nio knew she had to tell the truth now.

"I...Yesterday night, I...in my bed...I was touching myself," Nio admitted shamefully.

"Indeed you did. I saw the whole thing. But 'touching' can mean more than just one thing. How about you be more specific? Use the right word to describe what you were doing."

"...I was...masturbating…"

Nio was far from being a prudish person. Sure, she didn't want to show her body for obvious reasons (tattoos), but talking about sexual stuff never really bothered her. But to say that word in front of her queen, to admit in front of her to have done that, it was too embarrassing, and even shameful. It felt unworthy of her queen.

"What were you thinking when you masturbated, Nio-san?"

"I...nothing specific, I just...felt the need to do it."

"You're lying. You mumbled a name when doing it, I heard it clearly. Are you trying to disobey me?"

Nio felt a chill down her spine. For the first time, Yuri's expression seemed to have changed. She was still smiling, but Nio could see something new in her eyes that look like disapproval (Nio was also pretty sure she had glanced at the drawer in which she kept her riding crop). Nio didn't want her queen to look at her that way, she didn't want her to be disappointed in her. She felt bad to have dare disrespecting her queen by lying to her face. Nio did think about a specific person while touching herself, but she didn't remember to have said her name. Perhaps she did it unconsciously? Anyway, if Yuri said she heard her, then it must be right. Why would the chairwoman be lying?

"I..I was thinking about you!" Nio confessed suddenly.

Nio immediately felt embarrassed and flustered. She had said it. Now Yuri knew the truth. She felt both relieved to have finally admitted this, and worried about how her queen would react.

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, Nio-san. But we're not over with the confession," Yuri began to say softly. "What do you think of me?"

Nio noticed the change in the chairwoman's voice. It almost sounded like she was enjoying the current situation.

"You're my queen! I respect you, I admire you, you're the most important person for me and I want to be useful to you."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. But it seems that you also think of me in another way, isn't it? Do you perhaps find me attractive? Are you interested by me in a more intimate way?"

"Y-Yes! I really do find you...attractive. You're beautiful. I'm sorry if it was inappropriate of me to think of you in that way, it must be unworthy for someone to have those thoughts about their queen...I'm ready for whatever punishment you have for me."

"No, I'm not mad or anything. Don't worry, the way you feel about me is totally normal. But, for you to use me for your own fantasy, without my consent, I wouldn't say it was really appropriate. Now that we talk about that, you need to take your responsibility for your action. Rather than merely satisfying yourself with the thought of me, how about you fulfil your desire with the real me?"

Nio could barely believe what she had just heard. Yuri, her queen, wanted to have sex with her? It sounded almost too good to be true, like a dream that becomes reality. But even if apart of her was happy about that, Nio also felt somewhat forced. But if it was what the chairwoman wanted, she couldn't refuse.

"If it wants you want, I'll."

"But the real question, is, do _you_ want it, Nio-san?"

Nio couldn't deny that she did want it. But she also felt obligated, she knew Yuri would most likely not accept no as an answer. So there was no need to resist, both to the chairwoman and to her own desires.

"Yes, I want it," Nio replied sincerely.

"Good. In that case, remove your clothes."

It took few seconds for Nio to properly respond to this request.

"You...you want to do it here, in your office?"

"We're in the middle of the day, it's not really the best time to go back to bed, isn't it? And don't worry, the door automatically locks itself from the inside. And it's not like I have a lot of visitors. You can feel at ease, there's only me will see your naked body."

Nio felt her heart racing when she heard that. Yuri was indeed the only person to whom she wanted to show her body. She belonged to her after all, and Nio was happy about that. She just wanted to be useful to her.

Nervously, Nio started to unbutton her jacket. It took her some time since her hands were shivering. Yuri simply looked at her, still smiling, but with some kind of lust in her eyes. Nio felt shy, even if it wasn't the first time the chairwoman saw her naked. The context was different. Nio finally managed to remove her jacket.

"Where...where can I put it?" Nio asked?

"Just put your clothes on my desk," Yuri replied in a way that seemed to betray a longing.

Nio proceeded to remove her shirt too and put them on the desk, following by her skirt and tights. She was now only in her underwears. With some hesitation, she finally removed her bra and pantie and put them on the desk. Her heart pounding like crazy, Nio turned back, showing her nakedness to the chairwoman. The latter looked even more lustful, yet her expression was still serene. It was mostly in her eyes that the lust could be seen.

"You had grown well, Nio-san. You're no longer a kid, you have the body of a woman. You truly are pretty."

Nio felt a rush of heat in her cheeks due to the compliment, as well as between her legs. Just being praised by Yuri while being naked in front of her was enough to make Nio's wet.

"Now, come over here and sit on my laps," Yuri asked, or rather, commanded.

"But, if I do that...I'll dirty your clothes…"

"Uh? You mean….Ah, I see. Don't worry about such a thing. It's not like I'll see someone today, and clothes can be washed."

Since they were no more reason to hesitate anymore, Nio approached Yuri and remained at first in front of her.

"Sit while facing me," Yuri added.

Nio did as she was told. She climbed on the chair, sat on her queen's laps, putting her knees at each side of her thighs. Yuri contemplated her body with an appreciative look. She put her hands on each of Nio's hips before she moved one of her hands to cup one of Nio's breasts.

"You may be small, but those are quite big. You really had grown beautifully."

Yuri fondled her breast, which caused to make Nio repressed a moan of pleasure.

"No need to keep your voice down, only I can hear you. And I want to hear your voice."

"Y-Yes!"

The chairwoman continued to stroke her chest a little bit, and this time Nio didn't hesitate to moan. Then, Yuri put back her hand on Nio's hip.

"How about you show me personally how you masturbate? Since you did that while thinking of me, I believe it's only fair if you do it too with me watching."

Nio wasn't sure about that logic, but she didn't protect. At this point, it was pointless to argue. She felt uncomfortable to do that though, but if it was what her queen wanted, then she shall do it.

Nio opened her legs, still kneeling on the chair. Yuri glanced at her exposed sex, before looking her in the eyes. Nio felt intimidated, but she had to do it. Slowly, she put her hand between her legs and started to stroke her slit. It was indeed wet. She began by rubbing her sex, before she started to stimulate her already swollen clit. She couldn't help but let out a rather loud moan.

She was more sensitive than usual, more aroused. Could it be because Yuri was watching her, because of the physical contact between them? Probably. The pleasure Nio was feeling was way more intense than when she masturbated alone, thinking about Yuri. She was so turned on that she felt that she was already close to come. In fact, if she continued with that pace, she will surely come soon.

"Are you about to come, Nio-san?"

"Y-Yes, I...I'll come soon!"

"Perfect. Then stop right now."

Nio's hand immediately stopped. She looked at her queen with confusion, with almost begging eyes.

"You look disappointed. Were you that eager to come?"

"Well...yes. I really wanted to, I was so close…"

"How unfortunate."

Delicately, Yuri grabbed Nio's chin and kissed her on the lips chastely. Then, she felt the chairwoman's tongue inside of her mouth. Nio was worried that she might hurt her with her sharp teeth, so she made sure to be careful. She then felt an incredible jolt of pleasure just by kissing her queen, which made her sex even more eager to be touched. Yuri then broke the kiss.

"Well then, I'll continue the work, you can leave your body in my hands. Now sit on my laps and show me your back. I'll show you how being truly eager to come feels like."

Nio felt a little bit worried, but she obeyed. But before she sat like Yuri asked her to, Nio noticed that for once, the chairwoman's expression was a little bit different. Her usual serene smile looked more like a composed smirk. Nio was kind of bothered by how wet she was, which will surely dirty Yuri's pants. But since the chairwoman herself said it was fine, Nio sat. Then, she felt her queen's hands stroking her body with care, fondling her breasts, teasing her nipples, caressing her belly and then her thighs. Nio could feel her hands caressing her inner thighs, near of her sex, without touching it. Then, Yuri left soft kisses on her neck, and even nibbled her ear.

Nio purred and let out multiple soft moans of pleasure. Her body was reacting so well to Yuri. Each touch felt amazing, it only made even more aroused and eager for actual sexual stimulation. But it didn't happen. Nio almost felt like her crotch as on fire, begging for attention, especially her clit that seemed to be pulsation in anticipation of being touch. But the chairwoman continued to touch her everywhere, except there. This deprivation was almost painful for Nio, whose hips had started to shake, like her sex was asking for attention.

"Oh my, you really look desperate. Do you really want to be touched down there?"

"Y-Yes, yes I want it! Please, touch...touch be there!"

"Could you be more precise?"

"My...I want you to touch...my pussy…"

"I'm sure you can ask better than that."

"P-Please...my queen, I'm begging...play with my pussy and...make me come!"

Nio didn't care if she sounded ridiculous, if it was embarrassing. She was just too desperate to come that she would do anything at this point. She then heard Yuri let out a giggle of amusement.

"My Nio, you're so cute when you look so much desperate. So I'll do as you asked."

The chairwoman's hand reached Nio's soaking sex and started to stroke it. But she was touching it so slowly, and avoiding to touch her clit, which seemed almost on purpose.

"P-Please...faster."

Yuri moved faster, but she was still only touching Nio's slit, and carefully avoiding to touch the clit. Nio felt like her clit was burning, it was painful. She almost felt like it would explode if it wasn't stimulated soon.

"My queen...my clit...can you touch it too, please...I can't wait anymore."

Nio then felt a finger slightly poking her clit, then slowly rubbing it. It sent an immediate jolt of pleasure in all her body, but then Yuri stopped. She then poked it again, really slightly, then rubbing it really slowly. Nio couldn't reach the climax like that. It was almost an agony to have the most sensitive part of her body being teased so mercifully, while she was that desperate to come.

"Please...stop teasing me...I can't bear with that, it's too much…"

"Well, I did say that I would show you were being eager to come feel like. Are you feeling it yet? I won't allow you to come until you show me how desperate you are."

When she heard that, Nio continued to beg in every way she could, but Yuri still continued this torture. Nio couldn't support it anymore, it even hurt. She even began to tear up. As soon as her tears flow on her cheeks, Yuri suddenly started to go faster. The chairwoman skillfully fingered Nio's pussy, and property stimulated her clit. She was not too slow, not too fast. Just the perfect pace. After all the teasing she went through and how much eager she was, it didn't take a lot of time for Nio to finally reach the climax with a powerful moan. The orgasm was so intense that her mind went blank for a moment.

Nio felt her body falling, but Yuri caught her. Nio was now resting in the chairwoman's arms, in an embrace. She felt so blissful right now. She almost wanted to stay like that forever. She felt Yuri's hand gently stroking her hair and she purred. Being in her queen's arms was so warm and comfortable.

"You look quite pleased, Nio-san. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it...it was great. Way better than masturbation."

"Good. It seems you had learned your lesson."

Nio remained quiet, not understanding what Yuri meant. She raised her head and looked at the chairwoman with confusion.

"You seem confused. Let me explain it clearly to you. You belong to me, and your pleasure too. So from now on, if you're having sexual desire, come to see me. It's perfectly fine for you to have those desires, but you have to remember your place. I'm the one who will take care of this, am I clear?"

Nio blenched. So she did do something wrong, it was somewhat a punishment. Despite those words, Yuri didn't seem mad at all. She was back to her usual expression, her regular smile, the smile Nio found so beautiful and elegant.

"Y-Yes, I'll!"

"Perfect. Then, you should go back to class now, it's about to begin soon."

Yuri helped Nio to go back on her feet. Nio then proceeded to dress up, and when she was almost over, the chairwoman helped her to tie her bow. She then gave a gentle pat on Nio's head that almost looked motherly, which was kind of weird given what had just happened between them.

"I'll go now. Thank you for...making me come," Nio said before she headed towards the exit.

"Nio-san, after school, come to my room. I think we need to continue what we started here, and I would like you to return the favour."

Nio stopped for a moment. She felt both eager and anxious about Yuri's request, especially after what had just happened. She had her first time with the woman she had always admired and respected, and even if she felt honoured that her queen was interested in her in that way, she also felt like she wasn't worthy of her. But if it was what her queen expected of her, then so be it. After all, Nio was happy to be her property and to be useful to her.

"Of course. Then, see you later, Yuri-san." Nio replied with her usual cheerful self.

* * *

 **So that's it, each AnR ships first time! While most of them were fluff, cute, hot and even funny, the two last ones were darker. I was trying to me the more accurate to what I believe could have been their first time, according to their personalities. I hope you have like it. Don't hesitate to check my other AnR fics if you liked that one (or other fics in general), and to leave a review about your opinion. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
